Feel That Fire
by lizook
Summary: “I don’t hover.” He turned and, seeing the sparkle in her eyes, laughed, realizing he’d completely missed her point.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Between all the fics posted here, my Demily rpfs, and kink!comm fics, this is number 100. :-O Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and leave comments; it makes writing even more rewarding. Special shout out to **cupcakebean** for giving this a look over, **beatricks** for spot checking, and the posse for crazily encouraging me to beat the "100 before the premiere" challenge.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, _Bones _still doesn't belong to me. Title from Dierks Bentley's song of the same name.

* * *

"Why'd he insist on going in alone?" He leaned forward, squinting up at Hodgins' estate.

"Because he's eleven, Booth; he's beginning to assert his independence. Anthro-"

"I get it, Bones, he's growing up, but it's not like we're going to embarrass him. It's Hodgins and Angela..."

"And he wanted to see if they could guess who their trick-or-treater was. I doubt it would be very challenging if we were hovering at the end of the sidewalk." She let her hand fall on top of his, thumb lightly grazing his skin.

"I don't hover." He turned and, seeing the sparkle in her eyes, laughed, realizing he'd completely missed her point. It was one thing for their SUV to be parked at the end of the drive; it was entirely different for the two of them to be standing twelve feet from Parker as he tried to stump Hodgins and Angela. "I don't know how much of a challenge it is though. I mean, what kids do you know that go trick or treating as Einstein?"

"Just ours." She grinned, glancing back at the house. Either Parker _had_ stumped his adopted Aunt and Uncle orhe was being fed every sugar laden treat Angela kept on hand for this time of year. She was betting on the latter. "Mind turning off the car? We're wasting gas."

He opened his mouth to protest - it was rainy and cold, a brisk wind blowing - but he knew it was useless. Her mind was made up and, if there was one thing he'd become even _more_ sure of in the four years they'd been together it was that once Bones made up her mind there was no changing it.

He turned the key, groaning as the rain picked up, lashing against the windows. "Do you think he got lost in there?"

"It's only been ten minutes," she shivered, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt, "it's more likely that Angela is letting him examine all his options."

"Wonder if she got any of those chocolate caramels this year..." He winked, grinning as heat colored her cheeks, memory of late last Halloween flooding her senses.

She tugged at her sleeves again, turning to face him. "Perhaps I should have requested them."

"Mmm, perhaps." He watched as another chill ran through her, her hands now rubbing lightly up and down her arms. Not even considering it, he shrugged out of his faded jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

"Booth, now you're going to be cold." She began sliding it off, but the extra layer and his scent enveloped her in warmth and she fell back against the seat, sighing.

"I'm fine as long," he leaned across the console, his lips brushing over hers, " as I can do that. Keeps me plenty warm."

"Oh, is that so?" She threaded her hands through his hair, moaning against him as their tongues met. His hands slid across her back as he leaned forward deepening the kiss and-

"OW!" He fell back against the door, rubbing his knee. "I think I broke my kneecap."

"There's no way that amount of force would break your patella. Bruise it possibly, but not break it." She started to stand, carefully hooking her leg over the console.

"Careful, you're gonna hit your head and then we'll both be..." he sucked in his breath as she landed on his lap, "hi...."

"We'll both be fine." She leaned against him, kicking the lever on the seat so it slid back, the steering wheel no longer cutting into her hip. "More than fine..."

"Mmm," he groaned as she rotated her hips against him, her teeth grazing his jaw, "Parker... back... any minute..."

She laughed, low and light, her hand sliding under his shirt, pressing him hard into the seat. "Hodgins probably has him mid-experiment by now..." She raked her nails across his chest and covered his mouth with hers.

His teeth tugged at her bottom lip as his hands ran down her back landing on her hips and pulling her flush to him. Their tongues met, slowly exploring each other even as she began lightly rocking against him.

Her breathing was already becoming shallow, eyes darkening. Moaning, she grasped his shoulders and let her head fall back. His breath hitched and he had the fleeting thought that he might lose it right then: entirely clothed with her body pressed gently to his.

"So hot." She rolled her shoulders trying to slip out of his coat, gasping as his hips rose to meet her steady rhythm.

"You're pretty hot, too, baby." It was an understatement. The woman could turn him on faster than he could read someone their rights. Always had._ Always_ would.

"That's not what... well, that _is_ true, too." She chuckled, running her tongue over the shell of his ear as she reached between them, cupping him through his pants. His hips bucked forward and she increased her strokes over him.

"Damn... I'm... oh...." His hands snaked under her shirt, skimming up her sides and cupping her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her nipples in time with her tempo and she gasped against his neck, the heat in the car skyrocketing.

*Tap tap tap*

His eyes slipped shut as she toyed with his belt buckle, fingers dancing across his stomach as she teased. He hooked his leg across the back of her knees pulling her even closer, the corner of his mouth tipping up as she let out a surprised sigh.

*Tap tap tap*

When had it started to hail? That probably wasn't good for the new car. Plus, they still had to drop Parker off at Rebecca's...

The thoughts quickly left his head as she finally (_finally_) unclasped his belt and... stopped.

"Wha-"

She shook her head, reached behind her to turn the key in the ignition, and rolled down the window. Confused, he turned, groaning as his eyes landed on a very amused Angela, hair whipping in the wind as the rain lapped at her umbrella.

"Uh, hey guys," she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from absolutely dissolving into hysterics, "Jack and Parker just did some experiment with glue and food coloring... they want you to see."

"All right, we're coming." She opened the door, pulling his jacket back up over her shoulders and started down the sidewalk. Realizing she hadn't heard the door close, she spun around. He was still in the car, eyes closed as he took deep, measured breaths. "Booth, come on."

"I just need a couple minutes, ok?" His eyes flashed and she laughed, sweeping a strand of wet hair from her face.

"All right, I think I'll go make sure we get the entire bag of those chocolate caramels..."


End file.
